Notre frère
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Même lui n'y croyait plus. Le Hippie n'aurait jamais une vie normale. Toute leur vie ils devraient s'occuper ce frère qui ne quittera jamais vraiment le nid, de ce frère différent.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tou(te)s, je reviens aujourd'hui avec une fiction plus sombre et plus travaillée que d'habitude. Elle aborde un sujet qui me tient à cœur : le handicap chez notre frère / sœur.**

 **Je me permets d'aborder le sujet, étant moi-même la grande sœur d'une adolescente de 16 ans souffrant de troubles de comportements de divers troubles cognitifs.**

 **Cette histoire est donc directement inspirée de mon expérience personnelle malgré le fait qu'elle soit largement romancée. J'ai plus ou moins vécu les situations présentes dans ce texte (sauf le dernier chapitre) même si vous n'avez là qu'un tout petit échantillon de la réalité. Bien évidemment je ne vis pas seule avec ma sœur, mes parents étant encore présent pour s'occuper d'elle pas de panique. ^^**

 **Puisque j'ai du mal à parler de ce que je vis au quotidien en tant que « sœur d'une handicapée » j'ai trouvé que le meilleur moyen de partager mon expérience était encore la fanfiction.**

 **Bien évidemment les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Image d'Angel MJ**

 **Je commence par cette scène, un peu violente, parce que c'est cette situation qui m'a brutalement donné envie d'écrire dessus, et puis au fil des mots une fanfiction est apparu… Magique non ? )**

Chapitre 1 :

Tout commença lorsque le Panda entendit un bruit de verre cassé en provenance du salon. Naturellement il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et se précipita dans la pièce en question où il découvrit avec horreur le Prof et le Geek maintenant chacun un bras du Hippie. Celui-ci s'agitait et semblait s'opposer aux deux frères le maintenant au sol.

_Lâchez-moi ! Capsule de bière est en danger !

_Non Hippie tu ne vas pas bien, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais, implora le Geek.

_M'en fou ! Lâchez-moi ! Capsule de bière est en danger !

_Capsule de bière va très bien regarde…

Profitant que le Prof ait détourné le regard une seconde vers le nouvel arrivant, le Hippie se dégagea se jeta sur le miroir devant la porte d'entrée et le fracassa au sol.

_HIPPIE ARRETE CA ! hurla le Prof

Le regard du camé n'était plus le même, ce n'était pas celui de son frère. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux une peine immense ainsi qu'une rage hors de contrôle, tandis qu'il répétait inlassablement : « Capsule de Bière est en danger ».

Le Panda resta bouche bée devant ce déchainement de violence de la part de son frère le Hippie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devenait violent mais cette fois-ci la crise semblait pire que d'habitude.

Sortant de son mutisme, Maître Panda regarda brièvement l'étendue des dégâts dans la pièce et pu s'apercevoir qu'un vase était brisé et que l'étagère contenant les jeux vidéo du Geek était cassée et les jeux en questions jonchaient le sol.

Pourquoi cela arrivait-il précisément quand Mathieu et le Patron n'étaient pas là…

Il s'approcha du Hippie avec une lenteur toute calculée.

_Ecoute Hippie, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Capsule de Bière, mais tu veux venir m'en parler ? On peut aller s'asseoir dans la cuisine et boire quelque chose. Ça te dit ? On fait comme ça ?

Le camé le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer en pleurs sur le carrelage de l'entrée et sur les innombrables morceaux de verres.

Panda s'approcha tout en évitant les plus gros morceaux de verre et prit le Hippie dans ses bras pour tenter de faire se calmer ses pleurs.

_Dégage… Va-t'en… continuait de supplier le garçon au bob.

Malgré tout le Panda le fit grimper sur son dos et l'amena dans la cuisine.

.

..

…

Attendant que la porte de la cuisine soit fermée, le Geek qui retenait ses larmes depuis plusieurs minutes déjà s'autorisa à en verser quelques-unes. Le remarquant, le Prof prit le plus jeune dans ses bras tant pour rassurer son frère que pour se rassurer lui-même.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance ils avaient dû ensemble gérer les excès de colères du Hippie. Les médecins avaient grand espoir qu'en grandissant il apprendrait à les contrôler mais ils devaient désormais se rendre à l'évidence, la situation ne s'améliorerait plus. Le handicap du Hippie était bien plus lourd que ce qu'ils croyaient. Ses moments de violences n'étaient plus de simples caprices d'enfants, ni une crise d'adolescence à rallonge. Il souffrait réellement et s'occuper de lui tous les jours, subir en permanence les alternances entre ses moments de violence extrêmes et ses moments de joie intense les épuisaient tous de plus en plus.

La consommation de drogue avaient été une solution au début. Le mettant dans un état second, il devenait plus facile à gérer pour le reste de la famille. Cependant elle faisait disparaître sa personnalité.

Dur dilemme.

.

..

…

Après avoir laissé le Hippie s'être installé sur sa chaise, le Panda décida de préparer deux verres de jus de fruits.

Son frère adore le jus de fruit, surtout le jus de raisin, pense-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Il lui prépare donc un grand verre de jus de raisin frais et s'assied juste en face du Hippie, les yeux baissé avec son pouce dans la bouche.

Il retient un soupir. Non décidément ce satané pouce ils n'y arriveront pas… Mais tant pis on ne peut pas se battre sur tous les fronts en même temps.

_Bon Hippie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Son interlocuteur lui jette un furtif regard avant de le rabaisser de nouveau.

_C'est quoi cette histoire de Capsule de Bière ? Pourquoi tu en reparles ? Le Patron t'a pourtant expliqué qu'il n'existe pas…

_Ben si il existe, lui répondis-t-il de sa voix infantile.

_Mais non, c'est un chien que tu as vu dans un dessin animé, ce n'est pas un vrai chien. Tu le sais pourtant.

_Oui je sais…

_Alors pourquoi tu fais comme si il était réel ?

_Je ne sais pas.

Panda soupira, le voilà encore confronté à l'toute l'ambiguïté du handicap de son frère.

.

..

…

Le Patron rentra une demi-heure environ après que le Panda ait couché le Hippie.

Il fut frappé en arrivant de constater que tous les autres membres de la famille l'attendaient. Le Geek était lové dans les bras du Prof. Assis à ses côté sur le grand canapé du salon, le Panda et la Fille fixaient le désormais vide à côté de la porte d'entrée, le Hippie ayant brisé le miroir. Mathieu enchainait quant à lui les allez retours de la cuisine au salon.

_Hé les gars me dites pas que Wifi a chié dans la douche, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour nettoyer hein ! ricana le Patron en balançant négligemment sa veste sur le meuble de l'entrée.

_Le Hippie a pété un câble, le coupa la Fille.

_Encore, continua le Geek d'une voix brisée avant de se blottir encore davantage contre le torse du scientifique.

_Il recommence à parler de son « capsule de bière », lui expliqua Mathieu.

Le Patron referma lourdement la porte derrière lui, s'assis sur la dernière chaise de libre et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

A chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait mieux, qu'il s'améliorait, qu'il progressait, il finissait par brutalement régresser. Il pensait avoir réussi à lui faire comprendre que capsule de bière n'existait pas… Il avait passé des heures assis à ses côtés à tenter d'avoir une discussion normale avec son frère. Il s'était épuisé. Il était épuisé de s'acharner encore et toujours, de devoir s'adapter en permanence à ce petit être qui était né différent d'eux autres.

Il fallait en permanence que quelqu'un soit avec lui à la maison pour vérifier qu'il aille bien, qu'il ne fasse pas de crise de panique, qu'il ne se tue pas involontairement.

Comme pour un enfant de quatre ans, sauf que lui en a plus de vingt.

Il malaxa son visage avec ses mains avant de se redresser lentement et de dévisager Mathieu qui attendait son expertise.

_Me regarde pas comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'il recommence à prendre ces médocs, lança-il d'une voix glaciale.

_Patron… On n'a pas le choix…

_C'est de la drogue ces merdes.

_Peut-être mais c'est plus possible là…

Le Patron se leva brusquement et envoya balader la chaise en osier sur laquelle il était assis quelques secondes auparavant.

_JE NE VEUX PAS D'UN LEGUME COMME FRERE TU M'ENTEND !

Mathieu baissa les yeux face au regard empli de rage du Patron.

_CA FAIT DES ANNEES QU'ON FAIT TOUT POUR QU'IL SE DETACHE DE CE MONDE IMMAGINAIRE ET QU'IL PUISSE ENFIN AVOIR UNE VIE NORMALE ET TU VEUX GACHER TOUS CES EFFORTS ?!

_Patron, l'interrompit le Prof, il n'aura jamais une vie normale et tu le sais aussi bien que nous tous.

Le pervers refoula en lui une vague de violence brute qui tentait de le submerger.

Non. Ils ne faisaient pas ça pour rien depuis tout ce temps. Ca finirait pas porter ses fruits se murmura-t-il intérieurement.

Cependant même lui n'y croyait plus. Il n'aurait jamais une vie normale. Toute leur vie ils devraient s'occuper ce frère qui ne quittera jamais le nid, de ce frère différent. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir un travail correct à cause de ses troubles anxieux. Il ne trouvera certainement pas de compagnon de vie. Ses frères seront là. Oui ils seront toujours là. Ils seront toujours là comme ils l'ont toujours été. Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer s'il leur arrivait malheur et s'il se retrouvait seul…


	2. Chapter 2

**Un peu de douceur après la tempête.**

Chapitre 2

Que c'est agréable de marcher au bord de la Loire. Le fleuve gronde doucement à leur côté, comme une présence rassurante dans leur océan d'incertitude.

Le Patron et la Fille se chamaillent joyeusement en tête de cortège, tandis que le Prof les surveille d'un œil distrait mais préférant admirer les tourbillons formés par l'eau du fleuve. Le Hippie est encadré par le Mathieu et le Geek qui lui tiennent la main. La marche est close par le Panda qui laisse son regard dériver sur leur frère.

Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille cette démarche : légèrement chaloupée, peu assurée. Il a du mal à se tenir bien droit et ses épaules sont légèrement rentrées à l'intérieur, lui conférant un air un peu bossu. (« Un comble pour un nain comme lui », avait cyniquement ajouté le Patron).

Certaines personnes se retournent sur leur passage. Les enfants surtout. Ils le dévisagent comme s'il n'était qu'un monstre de foire, sans aucune pudeur. Pudeur qu'ont bien plus leurs parents qui n'osent qu'un petit coup d'œil en coin, puis un second quelques secondes après.

Oui précisément dans cet ordre.

Puisque la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, il devrait en conclure que son frère n'est qu'un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Mais quand il le regarde là, rire joyeusement des blagues de Mathieu et apprécier la main douce du Geek dans la sienne, il ne peut qu'oublier tous ces gens qui jugent, tous ces gens qui ne connaissent rien au handicap à part les plus connus comme Oscar Pistorius qui ne sont absolument pas représentatif de la réalité.

Le regard des autres : leur jugement, leur compassion, leur pitié… Ils ont appris à faire avec : à être le frère / la sœur de L'HANDICAPE. Une identité à part entière. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où dans la cours de récréation il n'était pas « Panda » mais « le frère du Hippie » :

 __Dis c'est toi le frère du Hippie ?_

 __Oh regarde c'est lui , c'est le frère de L'HANDICAPE_

Ces remarques l'ont rendu plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort.

 __Tu veux que j'aille voir les surveillants ? Je vais le faire tu le sais ?_

 __Tu m'entends p'tit con ?! Si tu n'approches encore une fois de mon frère je te démonte ok ?!_

Malgré tout il ne supporte plus leurs regards, de la curiosité malsaine. Ce vice, tout à fait humain, le révulse à présent. Les gens comprennent immédiatement que son frère est « anormal ». C'est comme si c'était écrit sur son front. Il est un handicapé avant d'être un humain.

Non le handicap ne se résume pas au handicap physique. Le handicap mental dérange bien plus car les gens ne savent pas comment réagir.

On lui a déjà demandé comment s'adresser à son frère. Devait-on lui parler comme à un adulte ou au contraire lui parler comme à un enfant, ou encore comme à une personne agée en articulant bien chaque mot ?

A chaque fois il a souri et répondu poliment tout en remerciant la personne de cette attention, mais à chaque fois il criait intérieurement, il criait cette rage de ce monde aussi injuste où ce frère qu'il aime d'un amour inconditionnel ne pourra pas avoir la vie qu'il mérite car le monde n'est pas adapté à lui et il ne le sera jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Un grondement sourd retentit dans le ciel. Le Panda leva les yeux au ciel (au sens propre comme au sens figuré) tandis que le Hippie qui jouait tranquillement à Mario Kart se raidit sur son siège.

_Panda !? couina le camé. Il y a un orage ?

Le Panda, qui était seul avec son frère à la maison, vint s'installer à ses côté, contraint d'abandonner son activité en cours, qui était de composer la nouvelle chanson de l'instant Panda.

_Oui, il y a un orage, soupira l'ursidé.

_Et… Et il va… Il va durer combien de temps… temps ?

_Je ne sais pas. Tu peux aller regarder sur internet.

Le Hippie se rua alors sur l'ordinateur et chercha la durée probable et l'intensité de l'orage à venir.

Le Panda retient un énième soupir. Le Hippie avait toujours eu peur des orages. Ses frères et lui avaient beau lui expliquer qu'ils ne craignaient rien à l'intérieur de l'appartement, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient en ville et pas perdu au fin fond de la campagne, cette peur viscérale qu'il avait dès que le ciel s'assombrissait un peu trop perdurait années après années.

Il commençait alors à se ronger les ongles frénétiquement, à bégayer beaucoup plus que d'habitude et à suivre l'un d'entre eux pendant toute la durée de la perturbation.

Et encore, ils peuvent s'estimer heureux car quelques années auparavant, il s'enfermait en hurlant et pleurant recroquevillé dans les toilettes (seule pièce sans fenêtres) pendant des heures.

Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où quelqu'un de la famille avait dû rentrer en urgence à la maison pour gérer un Hippie en pleurs suite à quelques misérables coups de tonnerre.

Après avoir trouvé ce qui l'intéressait, le Hippie se blotti dans les bras du Panda. Il tremblait comme une feuille. L'animal lui caressait affectueusement les cheveux pour tenter de le calmer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Alors qu'il sentait qu'il se détendait légèrement, un éclair blanc illumina la pièce suivi, quelques secondes après, par le violent bruit de la foudre.

Panda décida alors, le Hippie accroché comme une sangsue à lui, de fermer les volets pour lui éviter de voir les éclairs et alla chercher son propre casque audio pour le lui mettre sur les oreilles et lui faire écouter de la musique.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Arrivé à la boite aux lettres, le Geek l'ouvrit et récupéra tout le courrier qu'elle contenait. En vérifiant les lettres une par une pour jeter les publicités, il regardait l'expéditeur de chacune des lettres et ne fut pas surpris de constater que en plus des factures d'électricité et de gaz il y avait des factures de soins médicaux et paramédicaux.

Cela faisait des années maintenant que le Hippie était suivi par des soignants. Ils étaient nombreux : kinésithérapeutes, ergothérapeutes, psychomotriciens, orthophonistes, orthoptistes, neurologues… Toutes ces personnes aux noms plus barbares les uns que les autres tentaient d'améliorer son quotidien, leur quotidien.

Ils coûtaient un bras à Mathieu et au Patron qui travaillaient comme des fous pour subvenir à leurs besoins.

Régulièrement toutes ces personnes se réunissaient avec l'un des membres de la famille pour aborder le sujet épineux de l'avenir de leur frère. A chaque fois c'était une épreuve pour le Patron et pour Mathieu qui y allaient ensemble. Passer une heure à entendre que leur frère ne progressait pas ou très peu, qu'il avait de plus en plus de troubles sociaux et que ses angoisses ne diminuaient pas les atteignaient au fond de leur être.

Cependant depuis plusieurs séances ils rentraient plus exténués et déprimés encore que d'habitude. En effet le Hippie, ayant atteint la vingtaine, les projets d'avenir prenaient une part de plus en plus importante dans ces réunions et le pessimisme à peine dissimulé des professionnels de santé leur pesait énormément.

Ils étaient passés en quelques années d'un discours optimiste : « Votre frère pourra probablement travailler plus tard, nous faisons tout notre possible pour qu'il puisse avoir une vie d'adulte autonome plus tard » à un discours beaucoup plus dur : « Il ne pourra certainement jamais travailler ».

A chaque fois Mathieu rentrait en pleurs suivit d'un Patron rongé par l'angoisse.

Ils essayaient de nous expliquer ce qui avait été dit mais j'ai très vite compris qu'ils ne nous disaient pas tout de la violence de ce qu'ils devaient endurer à chaque fois. Ils se contentaient de nous faire un petit résumé de quelques phrases mais le regard de Mathieu parlait beaucoup plus que ses mots.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

 __Geek, t'es qu'une salope_ , lance le Hippie au plus jeune de la famille.

_Oui, oui c'est ça, soupire l'intéressé.

 __Le Geek il pue et il est moche !_

_Hippie arrête d'insulter ton frère s'il te plait, lui dit Mathieu.

 __Capsule de Bière m'a dit que le Geek est une grosse connasse_.

_Bon Hippie stop maintenant, on n'insulte pas son frère gratuitement comme ça ! Enfin plutôt on n'insulte personne comme ça !

_Laisse-tomber Mathieu ça ne me fait plus rien maintenant, tente le Geek.

En effet, le Geek subissait quotidiennement les insultes gratuites de son frère hippie et ce depuis des années. On s'y habitue croyez-le.

_ _Capsule de bière utilise des méchants mots pour parler du Geek_ , continua-t-il d'un ton que l'on pourrait qualifier d'amusé.

Le Geek monta le son de son casque audio pour ne plus entendre ces injures.

_Hippie tu t'excuses maintenant ! exigea Mathieu.

_ _Non._

_Je te confisque ton téléphone si tu ne t'excuses pas tout de suite

Le Hippie le regarda avec un regard plein de provocation. Le Geek allait lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, pour une fois la maison était calme : pas de Panda ou de Fille qui chantait, pas d'explosion du Prof… mais Mathieu insista.

_Bon ça suffit donne-moi ton téléphone maintenant, je te le rends dans un quart d'heure.

_ _NON DEGAGE_ , hurla le Hippie en tenant de le frapper avec sa main libre.

_Hippie fais attention ça va mal se finir, continua Mathieu d'une voix encore calme et posée. Excuse-toi maintenant.

Le Hippie se tourna vers le Geek et le regarda avec un regard mauvais.

_ _Pardon Geek la salope_ , murmura le Hippie avant de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher sa console.

_MAIS TU M'EMMERDE HIPPIE VA CHIER, hurla soudainement le Geek.

_Ne rentre pas dans son jeu Geek s'il te plait, soupira Mathieu au bord de la crise de nerf.

_ET C'EST DE MA FAUTE MAINTENANT SI JE M'ENERVE PARCE QU'ON M'AGRESSE ?!

_Baisse d'un ton tout de suite, lui ordonna Mathieu.

Le Geek jeta un regard en coin au Hippie qui souriait en observant la scène, sa console dans sa main.

Réalisant la stupidité de la situation, le Geek ravala une fois de plus sa colère et plaqua le Hippie contre le mur pour récupérer sa console avant de quitter la pièce.

_T'es content de toi ? lança Mathieu au Hippie.

Le Hippie ne répondit pas, s'asseyant sur le canapé tout en pianotant sur son téléphone le pouce dans sa bouche, visiblement apaisé par le départ du Geek.

Mathieu s'assis sur le fauteuil d'en face n'osant demander des explications au Hippie et abandonnant sa précédente menance, savourant le calme revenu. Tant pis pour cette fois.

Pourquoi s'acharner à lui demander des explications en fait… Il n'en aurait pas. Le Hippie se contenterait de lui répondre « Je ne sais pas », « c'est Capsule de bière qui m'a dit que… », avant de s'en prendre à lui s'il s'acharnait trop et cela finirait comme la veille : en hurlement et en verre brisé.

Ces luttes quotidiennes commençaient réellement à user le vidéaste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Hippie s'attaquait sans cesse au plus jeune de la famille, qui pourtant s'occupait de lui quand il n'allait pas bien, qui était toujours là pour lui.

Il finit par se demander si Hippie avait réellement conscience de la souffrance qu'il leur infligeait tous à entretenir un climat tendu en permanence. Rares étaient les moments de bonheurs paisibles.

Non il ne devait pas en avoir totalement conscience c'est impossible. Et encore cette dispute-ci était assez douce et facile à gérer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

La Fille regardait son frère hippie. Il était affalé paisiblement devant la télé depuis des heures. Il avait à peine esquissé un mouvement. Elle commençait réellement à se demander s'il faisait attention à ce qu'il regardait où s'il fixait juste l'écran sans le voir.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il prenait les médicaments (/drogues) que leurs conseillaient les médecins depuis des années mais qu'ils s'obstinaient à refuser de peur de « perdre leur frère » et c'était désormais chose faite.

Après de longues heures de violentes disputes entre Mathieu et le Patron, ce dernier avait fini par céder en acceptant d'essayer les médicaments.

Le résultat est que maintenant ils avaient un frère beaucoup plus calme. Ses crises de paniques, ses moments de joie et d'affections n'existaient presque plus et ses crises d'agressivités s'étaient envolées. Il ne réagissait plus à rien. Il était devenu une sorte de coquille vide qui ne prenait plus aucune initiative et qui se contentait de suivre sans jamais broncher.

L'aspect positif est qu'il était beaucoup plus facile à gérer. Fini les violentes crises d'insultes où il fallait en venir aux mains pour le canaliser, fini les crises d'angoisses dès que ça sentait la fumée. Les médecins se félicitaient de cette « avancée » comme ils disaient, mais ce calme plat qu'ils vivaient à présent l'oppressait terriblement. La personne à côté d'elle n'était plus son frère, ce dernier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il fallait donc choisir entre un enfant de 4 ans dans le corps d'un jeune adulte et un drogué…

Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'elle préférait toujours le Hippie surexcité, elle appréciait le fait de pouvoir avoir enfin une vie de sœur un peu plus « normale », mais quelque chose lui tordait les tripes : un profond sentiment de culpabilité de retirer toute envie de vivre à son frère.

Elle caressa tendrement sa main tout en laissant couler une larme sur sa joue en entendant Mathieu et le Patron se disputer dans la cuisine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Comme écrit dans le préambule du chapitre 1, je n'ai pas vécu de situation pareil et j'espère ne jamais avoir à la vivre. Je l'ai juste écrite pour clore la réflexion de manière logique.**

Chapitre 7

La machine émet des bip à intervalle régulier. Mathieu n'écoute déjà plus le médecin qui leur parle. Il se fiche de savoir comment ils ont fait pour sauver son frère. Un sourire béat est accroché à son visage depuis qu'il sait que son frère ne s'est pas tué.

Tout a commencé ce midi lorsqu'il a demandé au Hippie d'aller acheter une plaquette de beurre à la supérette en bas de la rue pour l'habituer à sortir seul et à surmonter ses angoisses.

Il lui avait bien expliqué de regarder avant de traverser la rue.

Il lui avait répété plusieurs fois.

En plus il n'aurait même pas dû le faire puisqu'il était déjà sorti seul quelques fois.

_Merde Mathieu il sait comment se comporter dans la rue, c'est bon arrête de le materner ! lui avait lancé le Geek avec un regard noir.

Mais aujourd'hui Dieu sait pourquoi il s'est fait faucher par une voiture. Est-ce que le conducteur était fatigué ? Inattentif ? Etait-il en train de taper un sms ? Ou alors était-ce son frère qui ne regardait pas ? Il espérait du fond du cœur que ce soit la première option et non pas la deuxième.

Déjà ses frères avaient essayé de le rassurer.

Non Mathieu ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Oui Mathieu ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Non Mathieu tu ne peux pas tout contrôler.

Non Mathieu tu n'es pas le pire frère de la terre.

Mathieu arrête de pleurer.

Mathieu il va bien.

MATHIEU REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! IL VA BIEN BORDEL DE MERDE ARRETE DE TE BOUFFER LES DOIGTS JUSQU'AU SANG !

C'est le Patron qui avait finalement réussi à le sortir de son mutisme en lui infligeant une claque monumentale.

Pourquoi est-ce tombé sur lui ? N'a-t-il pas déjà assez de problème comme ça ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il contre ce petit être ?

Il n'a rien fait à personne, il est juste né différent.

Il est né avec l'immense qualité ou l'énorme défaut, tout dépend du point de vue, d'avoir l'impossibilité de se conformer à un moule.

Et puis tous ensemble ils ont appris à vivre avec lui, à l'aider à avancer dans ce chemin qui n'est pas fait pour lui.

Longtemps il a trouvé cela injuste que lui n'ai pas les armes nécessaire pour s'en sortir seul. Maintenant il a arrêté de se poser la question. Il faut l'aider un point c'est tout. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est à l'origine de ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui :

Le Panda a acquis sa force de caractère de la cours d'école où il le défendait contre vents et marrées, tandis que le Prof voulait devenir un grand scientifique pour « créer des machines permettant de sauver son frère » comme il disait à leurs parents avec ses yeux d'enfants. Le Patron a lui trouvé en la luxure et la violence un échappatoire à leur condition. Puisqu'il s'occupait d'un « infirme » il avait bien le droit de se faire plaisir non ? Le Geek et la Fille ont quant à eux toujours cherché à le protéger affectivement en l'entourant de leurs petits bras protecteurs, malgré le fait que le Hippie soit, comme tout petit enfant de cette terre, affreusement ingrats !

Et lui, Mathieu, qu'a-t-il fait ? Tout le reste. Etant le plus âgé de la flatterie il est celui qui le plus tôt a encaissé les coups, il était celui qui avait la responsabilité lorsque leurs parents ne pouvaient plus, qu'ils lâchaient prise. Il était le grand frère sur qui on peut compter.

Plusieurs fois il a eu envie de tout lâcher, de quitter cette maison, de partir loin, mais maintenant qu'il a cru le perdre... Il est si heureux de sentir sa main chaude dans la sienne, d'entendre sa respiration régulière et apaisée.

Son frère n'est peut-être pas le centre de leur monde mais presque.

.

..

…

 __Maman, aujourd'hui j'ai encore du manger à la cantine avec Hippie… Les surveillants ne s'occupaient pas de lui…_

 __Papa, il a quoi en fait le Hippie ? J'arrive pas à expliquer à mes copains._

 __Maman, viens vite, il y a des petits qui jettent des cailloux sur Hippie !_

 __Papa, pourquoi mes copains ils comprennent pas ?_

 __Maman, tu crois que moi aussi j'aurais un fils malade plus tard ?_

 **Reviews ? :)**


End file.
